Starlight High
by Ookami-Lover
Summary: Five assassins are ordered to protect five girls, did I mention that one side has a deadly secret that could kill them all. And will the five assassins be the ones that need the protection? Or will they fail their mission and lose their life's as well?
1. Chapter 1: It begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and the OC's.

Summary: Five assassins are ordered to protect five girls, did I mention that one side has a deadly secret that could kill them all. And will the five assassins be the ones that need the protection? Or will they fail their mission and lose their life's as well? Will friendship, love, or rivalry bloom? Read to find out!

(I know everyone uses those words, but who cares! )

Upon a forest lies a dark cave, lighted only by the moon.

Inside this dark chamber sleep five boys.

These five boys, unknown to them, hold the very key to existence.

This key…can save humanity or destroy it with one blow.

These boys, with the power of the key, have to save the hidden jewels, who hold the power of immortality and destruction within them.

These jewels are being hunted; getting attacked around every corner.

Can these boys use the power of the key to save these hidden jewels from destruction? Or will they fail and risk all of humanity?

Two boys were in a room that consisted of a walk climbing wall, target hitting practice, and a swimming pool filled with bombs.

"Hey Fire, can we stop training?" Asked the first boy whose eyes were chocolate brown and he had messy raven-black hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark ripped jeans.

"No Ash and what did I tell you about using my code name when we are not on a mission." Answered the second boy, his eyes were the color of Darkrai's skin and he had purple colored hair. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and faded jeans.

"Fine _Paul_. But can we stop training?" Asked Ash. Before Paul could respond over the intercom they heard a gruff voice say 'Fire, Earth, Lighting, Night, and Dark report to my office.'

"Let's go!" Shouted Ash, Paul grunted in response. They left the training room and traveled down a narrow hall way, where they stopped at the end in front of a pair of black double doors.

The double doors opened to reveal a rather large room filled with a book case on two walls, in the back of the room sat a desk with files on it, and above the desk was a screen with a cloaked figure. Sitting in front of the desk were three boys.

One had emerald green hair and green eyes to match; he was wearing a black T-shirt, a purple jacket, and black jeans.

Another one had brown and green eyes; he was wearing a black T-shirt and purple jeans.

The last boy had blue hair and black eyes; he was wearing a black T-shirt and grey jeans.

Once Paul and Ash sat down the cloaked figure began to speak.

"Boys I have a tough mission for you to complete, it will not be easy. You will need to protect five girls from both Team Magma and Team Aqua; they are planning on using them for evil proposes. All the information you will need is in the folder on my desk." And with that the screen went blank.

"Who do you think these girls are?" Asked the boy with green hair.

"Why don't you open the folder to find out Drew." Replied the boy with blue hair.

The boy known as Drew went to the desk and started reading the girls names out loud:

"Leaf Green/Maple, Misty Waterflower/Maple, Dawn Berlitz/Maple, May Maple, and Courtney Ikari/ Maple. "

"Are they sisters or what?" Asked the boy with brown hair.

"No dip Gary." Replied Drew, while flipping his hair.

"Let me see their info." Demanded the boy known as Gary. Drew hands Gary the girls' information, this is what it looks like:

**Leaf Green/Maple**

Age: 15

Personality: Leaf is bubbly, sweet, oblivious, shy, outgoing, and caring towards Pokémon, her friends, her family, and injured people.

Pokémon: Eevee, Blastoise, Vulpix, Leafeon, Gallade, Horsea, Lapras, Ditto, Groudon, Shaymin, and Celebi.

Appearance: Leaf has brown hair and blue eyes.

**Misty Waterflower/Maple**

Age: 16

Personality: Misty is a tomboy, a romance freak, fierce, she is almost always composed, and she is violent.

Pokémon: Vaporeon, Dewgong, Corsola, Gyarados, Starmie, Totodile, Phione, Kyogre, Togekiss, Suicune, and Milotic.

Appearance: Misty has orange hair and see-green eyes.

**Dawn Berlitz/Maple**

Age: 16

Personality: Dawn is sweet, friendly, confident, strong, and she is out going.

Pokémon: Articuno, Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Glaceon, Cresselia, Mesprit, Quilava, Buizel, and Swinub.

Appearance: Dawn has navy-blue hair and blue eyes.

**May Maple**

Age: 15

Personality: May is sweet, friendly, sometimes oblivious, fierce, and she is confident.

Pokémon: Blaziken, Manaphy, Palkia, Zapdos, Beautifly, Skitty, Flareon, Wartortle, Kirlia, Altaria, and Luxray.

Appearance: May has brown hair and sapphire eyes.

**Courtney Ikari/Maple**

Age: 16

Personality: Courtney is friendly, sweet, a romance freak, weak, and she keeps to her self, most of the time.

Pokémon: Pikachu, Charizard, Rapidash, Lucario, Houndoom, Mighyena, Espeon, Darkrai, Dialga, Moltres, and Dragonite.

Appearance: Courtney has dirty-blond hair and icy-blue eyes.

**Other information:**

**They all go to Starlight High School; and they live with each other in the houses provided.**

**They are all somehow sisters to May Maple and have changed their last names to Maple.**

"Who gets who?" Asked Gary.

The boy with blue hair spoke, "How about Gary gets Leaf, Ash gets Misty, and Paul gets May. Drew do you want Dawn or Courtney?"

"I guess I'll take Courtney. So Jared you get Dawn."

"Fine. Let's start packing, school starts tomorrow." Said the boy known as Jared, and with that the boys left to go pack for their mission.

(With Gary and Ash)

"Hey Gary, what Pokémon are you bringing?" Asked Ash.

"I'm bringing Arcanine, Nidoking, Umbreon, Scizor, Nidoqueen, and Skarmory. Which ones are you bringing?" Replied/asked Gary.

Ash replied, "I'm taking Pikachu, Staraptor, Infernape, Sceptile, Garchomp, and Ambipom."

"Since we're done let's go see what Pokémon the others are bringing." Suggested Gary. Ash nodded his head in agreement.

(With Paul and Jared)

"Hey Paul what Pokémon are you bringing for our mission?" Asked Jared.

Paul replied, "I'm taking Torterra, Honchcrow, Magmar, Weavile, Gliscor, and Electivire."

"I'm bringing Froslass, Venusaur, Pidgeotto, Raichu, Ninetales, and Scyther." Said Jared.

Just then Gary and Ash walk through the bedroom door.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Asked Gary.

"Yep" replied Jared, Paul just grunted his response.

"Let's go see what Drew's up to." Suggested Ash. The others just nodded in agreement.

(With Drew)

Ash walks in and asks, "What Pokémon are you taking with you?"

"My team is going to be Roserade, Flygon, Absol, Masquerain, Butterfree, and Jolteon." Stated Drew, flipping his hair.

"Well we should be going to our rooms and going to sleep soon, tomorrow's going to be long." Said Ash. And with that the boys parted and went to their rooms to sleep.

(In the morning)

**Drew's POV**

When I woke up I heard screaming and yelling, probably just Ash and Paul fighting about who is stronger. After I took a shower, got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth, I went down stairs to see Gary on the floor laughing and Ash and Paul fighting.

**Normal POV**

"Guys stop fighting; we have to leave for our mission!" Shouted Drew. Ash and Paul stopped fighting, got their stuff and were already in the jet. Gary, Drew, and Jared did the same.

(Once in the jet)

"_This is your pilot speaking; we will be landing in half an hour and don't forget to buckle up." _The pilot said over the intercom.

"Hey Jared, wanna play go fish?" Asked Ash.

"No" replied Jared, bluntly. But after Ash begged him for five minuets, he finally gave up. "Fine, I'll play only if you SHUT UP!"

Ash replied, "Ok. Hey drew wanna-"

"No I will not play go fish with you." Said Drew.

"Aw. Why not?" Asked Ash.

"Because it's a childish game." Drew replied simply, he then flipped his hair to the side.

So after thirty minutes of being bored they landed right outside the school in Hearthome City.

"_You are all allowed to unbuckle and leave the plane now." _Said the pilot. The boys got their bags and headed to the front desk. Once they went through a long hall way and made a right they were at the front office. There was a lady that had pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red knee length skirt and an orange blouse.

"Are you the Hayden/Ikari/Sumo/Ketchum/Oak boys?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes, may we have our schedules and dorm room numbers please?" Asked Drew, in his charming way, while flipping his hair.

"Yes you can, all you have to do is tell me your name and if you are a trainer, a coordinator, and/or a breeder." Said the lady whose name is Solidad.

"I'm Drew Hayden and I'm a coordinator."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm a trainer."

"I'm Paul Ikari and I'm a trainer."

"I'm Gary Oak and I'm a trainer/breeder."

"And I'm Jared Sumo and I'm a trainer."

"Thank you boys and here are your schedules' and dorm room numbers. And since it's almost 2:00 you should go to the gym." Said Solidad, handing them the sheet.

"Thanks" Said Drew using his charm while flipping his hair. And with that they left.

"Hey Drew, where is the gym at?" Asked Ash.

But before Drew could say any thing a random girl with blond hair said, "I'll tell you how to get to the gym, you just take a left, then a right, then two more lefts, and then make two more rights. By the way I'm Natalie."

"I'm Drew, the guy with the Pikachu is Ash, the guy with brown spiky hair is Gary, the guy with purple hair is Paul, and the guy with blue hair is Jared." Introduced Drew.

"We're here!" Said Natalie once they got to the gym, and then she suddenly disappeared.

" Any ways let's go pick our seats." Suggested Drew.

The gym was huge, with two basketball courts, four battle arenas, and a giant stage with a pattern of the starry sky type of curtains.

After they got their seats, (which were four rows from the front) the curtains on the stage began to raise reveling five girls.

A drummer who was wearing ripped jeans, a yellow tank top, and she had her orange hair up in a side pony tail. The two guitarists, one was wearing a red bandana, a red T-shirt with a dark blue circle around the neck, dark blue shorts, and a white skirt, the other guitarist was wearing a pink skirt, a black tank top, a white beanie with a pink poke ball on it, and three triangular shaped hair clips. One of the two singers was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt, the other singer has on a red halter top and a teal skirt.

"This song is called My Life Would Suck Without You" announces Leaf.

The two guitarists (Dawn and May) starter strumming their guitar cords. Then the drummer (Misty) started drumming. The two singers (Courtney and Leaf)

Started singing:

**Guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back all you said before**

**Like how much you wanted. Anyone but me. **

**Said you'd never come back. But here you are again**

The guitars and the drum get louder and faster.

_**Chorus: **_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me.**

**And honestly my life would suck without you.**

**Leaf:**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you good bye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight.**

Leaf waves to the crowd, she then walks all the way to the left, spins, and winks toward the crowd.

**I know that I've got issues but your pretty messed up too. Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you. **

Leaf then walks all the way to the right, does a flip, lands, and winks toward the crowd.

Again the guitars and the drum get louder and faster.

_**Chorus: **_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah.**

**You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you.**

**Courtney:**

The drum and guitars stop. Then they start back up on **so disfunctional**.

**Being with you is so disfunctional I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go. Oh, yeah.**

Courtney walks to the middle of the stage does a flip, winks, and then hooks the microphone back on the stand and starts gently swinging it back and forth.

**(*~Music~*)**

_**Chorus: **_**Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah.**

**You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you (repeat)**

Leaf and Courtney then bow. A stage person then brings out two stools for Leaf and Courtney to sit on.

"The next song is called I'd Lie" announces Courtney.

May and Dawn start strumming on their guitars and Misty is drumming on her drum, a fast- country kind of beat.

**Courtney**:

**I don't think that passenger's seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night**

Courtney and Leaf start swaying on the stools, still singing.

**and I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair. **

Leaf starts patting her leg softly to keep beat.

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong and I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke, I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs, and I could tell you. **

The drums start to go faster and the guitars become louder.

_**Chorus: **_**His favorite colors green, he likes to argue, born on the seventeenth, his sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I loved him, I'd lie. **

**Leaf and Courtney:**

The music starts to go a little softer.

**He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth, shouldn't a light go on. Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry, I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.**

The music starts to go faster and louder.

_**Chorus: **_**His favorite colors green he likes to argue born, on the seventeenth his sisters beautiful he has his fathers' eyes and if you ask me if I loved him, I'd lie. **

**He stands there then walks away my God if I could only say. I'm holding every breath for you. **

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up, is my God he's beautiful, so I put on my make up and pray for a miracle.**

_**Chorus:**_** Yes I could tell you**__**his favorite colors green, he loves to argue, oh and it kills me, his sisters beautiful, he has his fathers' eyes, and if you ask me if I love him and if you asked me if I love, I'd lie. **

Then the guitars start to fade out and the drum practically stops. Leaf and Courtney take another bow, but not before noticing the crowd going crazy.

**Drew's POV**

'It can't be….. could it, but why did she pick that song to sing?' 'And I wonder if she remembers me.'

**Normal POV**

(With the girls)

"Courtney, why did you decide to sing the song 'I'd Lie'?" Asked Misty.

"Because when I saw the future the other day I saw an old friend of mine and I wrote this song actually for him." Replied Courtney

"Hey lets go now you guys" Whined May.

"Sure May" said Dawn rolling her eyes. And with that the girls headed off to go to their homerooms.

(With the boys)

"Ok so we found the girls, but how are we going to protect them over the weekend?" Asked Drew.

"Well right now we have to follow them home, since they have track and cheerleading practice." Stated Gary.

"Gary, how do you know that?" Jared Asked.

"Oh, it was simple I just hacked the school system during the concert to see if they had after school stuff." Said Gary in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well we have to get to home room" Said Paul. And with that the boys left to go to their homeroom.

(In Homeroom)

"Hey Courtney, Leaf you guys did awesome!" yelled a boy with blond hair and orange eyes.

"Thanks Barry!" They said in unison.

"Class please sit down, we have some new, yet late, students." Said the homeroom teacher Lexi, who had brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing brown jean cut-offs and a white tank top. She then turned to the boys and said, "When you introduce yourselves say your name and what you are. Then go sit any where."

"Ok" they replied. Then Lexi sat at her desk and waited.

Drew walked to the front and said, "Hi, I'm Drew Hayden and I'm a coordinator." He finished by flipping his hair, to which most of the girls in the room practically fainted. Then he sat down next to Courtney, who smiled and whispered," Hey Drew."

"Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm a trainer." Said Ash as he walked and sat down next to Misty, who blushed lightly.

"Watz up! I'm Gary Oak and I'm a trainer." Said Gray as he sat down by Leaf, who tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"I'm Paul Ikari and I'm a trainer." Said Paul in an annoyed tone, as he sat down by May.

Jared said, "Hey… I'm Jared Sumo and I'm a trainer." As he sat down in an empty seat next to Dawn.

So the seating looked like this: Gary, Leaf, Dawn and Jared

Drew, Courtney, May, Misty, and Ash.

Paul.

(With the girls)

Just then the bell for dismissal rang and the girls all quickly got out of the room because of two reasons, one, they had practice and two, they thought it was weird that the guys **all** sat near them when there were plenty of empty desks everywhere else.

"Bye!" Yelled Misty, going to track practice.

"Bye!" Yelled Courtney and May, Dawn and Leaf just waved.

"Let's go" Said Dawn heading off to cheerleading practice.

(With the guys)

"Ok so Ash follow Misty, and look around that area for anything suspicious" Commanded Paul. And with that Ash left to go look around while he followed Misty.

"Now lets all go look around the area where the other girls are." Said Drew.

"Got it." Said every guy, excluding Paul who just grunted.

And with that they left.

(With the girls)

"Hey is that Ash" said Courtney pointing to someone who was following Misty.

"I don't think so, doesn't Ash have a Pikachu?" Asked Leaf.

"True." Said May.

"Ladies, stop talking!" Yelled the coach, Caitlin. They thought about it and wandered who was following Misty, if it wasn't Ash, then who?

The houses provided surround the High School, most students live there, and they can leave anytime they want.

Me: I think this chapter went well, I mean at least 3,000 words!

Dawn: R&R!

I may update again once I get at least 3 reviews, so please review!

Here are some questions to answer:

What code names go for which people? Example: Fire is Paul, Paul is Fire.

Are the guys good at their job?

Do you like this story?

Get the first one right and you get cyber cake, cookies, and soda!

Review and get chocolate cookies!


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Hi, I'm sorry it toke me forever to update but my computer stopped working and just now started to work again.

And I didn't put this last chapter but in the houses they can have family live with them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… sadly. I only own the plot, the OC's, and the ideas.

'…..' is either them thinking or talking telepathically. Also since Courtney can understand what the Pokémon are saying I'll have what they say in italics but everyone else just hears them say their names.

Enjoy!

**Misty's POV**

On my way to track practice I felt as though someone was following me and when I turned around I barely caught a glimpse of someone, but they hid in one of those little hall way recessed areas. So I started running, since our 'adopted' father, Norman told us that people would try to attack and maybe even kill us because we are the daughters of 'The Norman Maple' who is a very important government official and one of the best spies anyone has ever known and our mother is 'The Johanna Berlitz' who is the best spy and assassin in the world well one of them at least. He also told us that five very well trained Assassins would be protecting us, though I thought they only killed people; I guess some are actually ok.

'_Guys, keep your eyes out for anything strange.' _I said telepathically to the other girls.

'_Why?'_ Was what Courtney and Leaf asked.

'_Because someone is following me and I think they are out to get us.' _I replied to them.

'_Ok, will do.' _Said Courtney.

When I looked back the guy was still chasing after me, so I ran even faster (if that was even possible!) It looked like it worked, since I couldn't see him anymore, but it's probably because I had made it to the track team.

I was shocked to see that Ash was signing up for track, probably to lose weight since he eats so much, like May. Haha I'm to mean.

**Normal POV**

"Ketchum, you can join if you can keep up with everyone during practice." Said the coach, Lt. Surge.

"Yes sir." Replied Ash.

"Now everyone give me five laps and no slowing down!" Yelled Lt. Surge. And with that everyone started running their laps.

(With the other girls)

"Practice is over; go hit the showers." Said Caitlin.

After everyone was done taking their showers.

"What are we going to do for fifteen minutes?" Asked Leaf.

"We could do our homework." Said Courtney.

"Or we could watch the football players practice." Suggested Dawn.

"No!" Yelled May and Courtney.

"Please, doing our homework is boring." Begged Leaf.

"Fine, but Courtney and I are doing our homework." Said May.

And then they walked to the football fields.

"May…..May…. MAY!" Yelled Leaf poking May on the forehead to get her attention.

"What?" Asked May.

"Look who's on the football team." Said Leaf.

May looks over and there right in the middle is Gary, Paul, Jared, and Drew.

"So…Wait, why are they on the team?" Says/Yelled May.

"Probably because they wanted to play football." Replies Leaf in a voice that meant 'duh, is it not obvious.'

"Or so they could annoy us!" Finished Dawn.

"Hey, there's Misty." Stated Courtney, interrupting the girls' argument.

"Hi, Misty!" Yelled May and Dawn, while Leaf waved.

"Hey guys." Greeted Misty.

"Guess what Paul, Gary, Drew, and Jared are on the football team." Said May.

"Really? Well Ash is on the track team, he's actually kind of fast." Said Misty.

Just then Gary walks up to the girls.

"This may be out of the blue but do you guys want to go out tonight?" Asked Gary.

"Hold On." Said May.

"Should we?" Asked Leaf.

"Yes, we would" Said Courtney and Dawn, not even asking any of the other girls.

"Great, where do you guys live?" Asked Gary.

"We live on Shadow road and on the street called Shadow Lake. It's the very last house." Said Dawn.

"Cool, we'll pick you up at 7." Said Gary, while walking off.

"Dawn you know what this means" said Courtney with a sly smile.

"Yep, we get to choose everyone's outfits!" Said Dawn, enthusiastically.

"No" Groaned Misty and May.

"Wait, Leaf why aren't you yelling 'No!'?" Asked May.

"As long as they give me something green to wear, I'm perfectly fine." Shrugged Leaf.

"Will do!" Shouted Dawn.

"Wait, why did you guys even just blurt out yes when we didn't discuss it?" Suddenly asked Misty.

"Because we thought it would be a good way to get to know them and we can help them settle in, you know show them where the best places are." Said Dawn looking proud.

"But if they asked US out that would mean they don't need OUR help." Stated Misty knowing she was right.

"Fine you win." Said Dawn, pouting that she was proven wrong.

(With the guys)

"You did what?" Yelled Drew.

"Well, I thought it would be a good way for the girls to trust us and if they trust us it will be easier to protect them, right?" Said/asked Gary.

"How did you come up with that plan?" Asked Ash.

"I'm not stupid, unlike you." Replied Gary.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Retorted Ash.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" **(A/N: Remind you of anyone? coughMayandDrewcough)**

"Will both of you just SHUT UP!" Yelled Jared

"Well anyway, since Gary set us up on a date, where are we taking them?" Asked Drew.

"Well I thought we should take them to…."Started Gary.

(Back with the girls, at their house.)

The house had three floors, on the first floor was a spa and arcade on the left, games and an indoor pool on the right, and at the end of the hall was the training room (which was locked). On the second floor were the rooms and on the third floor was where their Pokémon were able to play, train, or do whatever they wanted to do.

Currently Courtney and Dawn were in their joined rooms. Misty, May, and Leaf were in their joined rooms. (Though they are all connected.)

Courtney's room had rose wallpaper, night sky with stars wallpaper or 'ceiling-paper'*****, a bed shaped like and colored like a star and crescent moon mixed, she had pink and red pillows and a navy blue blanket on the bed and next to her bed was a lime green nightstand with a Pikachu alarm clock and her pink iPod Nano , she had a purple star shaped book shelf with Romance/Comedy books and manga's, on the right side of her bed in a corner was a black desk with a green and pink lamp and a book called 'Red Rubies' next to that was a hot pink dresser, and on her balcony was a purple heart rug, a pink chair, and a black stereo on the rug. Hers' was one in front when you walk up the stairs.

May had rose wallpaper, her ceiling was covered with pictures of all her Pokémon and then some, her bed was one that hung and its colors were red (of course), forest green, and purple, with red pillows and a sky blue blanket and next to it was a purple nightstand with a Beautifly alarm clock, she had a rose shaped and colored book shelf with Comedy/Adventure books and manga's, to the left of her bed was a dark blue desk with a red and orange lamp and a red notebook titled 'May's Doodles', next to that was a red dresser and on her balcony she had a yellow star shaped rug, a green chair, and a blue Cd player on the rug. Hers' was the first to the right.

Leaf had green with leafs wallpaper, green paint on the ceiling, her bed had two green big pillows and a small purple pillow and a purple blanket, next to it was a white nightstand with an Eevee alarm clock and a navy blue stereo, she had a lime green book shelf with Adventure/Mystery books and manga's, in front of her bed (next to the book shelf) was a black desk with a red lamp and a book called 'Who?', next to the desk was an orange dresser, and on her balcony was a green circle rug and a green chair. Hers' was the second to the right.

Misty had beach wallpaper, wave 'ceiling-paper', her bed had two big white and blue pillows, a small tan pillow, and a green and blue blankets, next to the bed was a sea blue nightstand with a Dewgong alarm clock, in front of her bed was a dark green book shelf with Romance/Mystery books and manga's, on the left of her bed was a sea blue desk with a blue lamp and a book called 'Crystal Heart', on the right of the bed was a dark blue dresser, and on her balcony was a turquoise circle rug and a sky blue chair. Hers' was the third to the right.

Dawn had star wallpaper, blue with different colored hearts 'ceiling-paper', her bed was shaped and colored like a giant heart with blue, green, red pillows, and a dark purple blanket, next to her bed was a pink nightstand with a Piplup alarm clock and a journal labeled 'Dress designs', to the right of her bed was a dark blue bookshelf with Humor/Adventure books and manga's, in the front of her bed was a dark pink desk with a yellow lap and some sketching tools and a sketching pad, to the left of the desk is a green dresser, and on her balcony was a pink heart rug, purple heart rug, a mini stereo, and a sea blue chair. Hers' was the first to the left.

(Courtney was currently in Dawn's room, Leaf and May were in Misty's.)

"What are we going to wear, formal or casual?" Asked Dawn.

"How about something that's casual but can pass as formal?" Asked/Answered Courtney.

"If we only had something like that!" Shouted Dawn.

"May!" Yelled Courtney.

"What?" Asked May, coming in to Dawn's room.

"Go get that red sequined dress and your black leggings, please." Said Courtney.

"Fine." Was May's replied, as she went back to her room to find the mentioned clothes.

"Dawn, do you know if Misty or Leaf have sequined dresses?" Asked Courtney.

"Well. I know they have dress's but I'm not sure about the sequin part." Said Dawn.

"Here." Said May, handing Courtney the dress and leggings.

"Dawn, do you think this would go as casual yet also formal?" Asked Courtney, holding up the dress and leggings.

"Possibly. May go change it to these clothes, please." Ordered Dawn.

"Fine." Grumbled May, leaving the room and going into one of the five bathrooms on that floor. The bathroom was an ocean theme with aquatic creatures on the wall and blue tiles.

"You guys need to hurry, it's almost 6!" Yelled Misty, from her room.

"Crap." Muttered Courtney. "May hurry up!"

"I'm coming, sheesh" Said May, coming back into the room wearing the red short sleeved sequined dress and black leggings.

"It looks great; too bad we don't have something like that." Said Dawn.

"And we still have Misty, Leaf and ourselves to find outfits for in under an hour." Said Courtney.

"Well I'll go help Misty and Leaf; you find something for you and me." Said Dawn, leaving.

"May, go get some shoes to match that dress." Said Courtney, while rummaging through Dawn's dresser.

'Hmm…. I wonder if I could teleport some clothes here from our real house in Cerulean City…. probably, ok I will' Thought Courtney, teleporting her and Dawn some appropriate clothes (casual yet kind of formal).

Dawn getting a silver and purple striped (the strips tilting and going this way /) dress and navy blue leggings and clear high heels. Courtney getting a pink and blue striped (the strips tilting and going this way \) dress with silver leggings and clear high heels.

"Dawn I've found you something to wear!" Shouted Courtney. Dawn then comes into the room about five minutes later.

"Really?" Dawn said

"Yep, here" Said Courtney handing Dawn her clothes.

"Thanks; I've found something for Misty but it's not formal, at all' Said Dawn leaving to go change in the nearest bathroom.

'So we just need to find something for Leaf, something green but what…..I know!' Thought Courtney running in to Leafs room, going into her dresser and pulling out green shorts, a green tank top, and green converse.

"Leaf!" Yelled Courtney.

Leaf came running into the room. "What?"

"Put these clothes on." Ordered Courtney, leaving Leafs room to get her clothes and change.

(After everyone is changed and now putting on makeup.)

"Dawn why are we even wearing makeup, I mean I'm not in clothes that need makeup." Questioned Misty, who was wearing a yellow tank top, faded skinny jeans, and dark blue converse.

"Because, it looks good and if we go to a fancy restaurant it would be good to have makeup on." Replied Dawn.

"Then why don't you just bring some that way if it's not fancy we don't have to wear it." Stated Leaf.

"Just do as I say! " Yelled Dawn giving Misty and Leaf a glare that said 'You-either-do-as-I-say-or-die'.

"Fine Miss Bossy." Muttered Leaf.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yelled Dawn scary Leaf so badly she jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"Nothing!" Said Leaf a little too quickly.

"Fine" said Dawn, huffing. "But I will get you next time Leaf!"

"Ok so since I'm done I'm going to go watch TV." Said Misty leaving the room.

"Done!" Yelled Courtney who had been silently working on May.

"OK Bye!" Said May leaving just like Misty.

Fifteen minutes later.

"No! Don't go into the basement!" Yelled Misty. Watching the only thing on TV, a soap opera.

**DING DONG**

(At the door.)

When the door opened a little boy, with dark hair, dark blue eyes, and glasses answered.

"Hold on." The boy said, and then he turned around and yelled, "MAY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

"MAX!" Said a voice pulling the boy away from the door. "Sorry about that, Max can be a little troublemaker ."

"It's ok …" Said Ash trailing off. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, a purple tie, light blue jeans, and red and black shoes.

"Johanna." Said the women with blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and yellow sandals.

"You look a lot like Dawn." Stated Ash, receiving four hits to the head. "Ow…."

"Because it's Dawns' mother!" Hissed Drew, who was wearing black jeans, a dress shirt, navy blue convers, and a green tie.

"Oh" Muttered Ash.

"Why don't you boys come in, the girls will be out soon." Said Johanna, leading the guys into the huge living room where the girls were watching a soap opera.

"No don't go down there!" Yelled Leaf.

"Um…girls your dates are here." Said Johanna, sweat dropping at the sight of May and Misty throwing pillows at the monsters face while Leaf was warning/yelling at the people. Dawn and Courtney had a scared look on their faces.

"Huh? Oh hey guys." Said Leaf, turning off the TV but not without being yelled at by a certain red head and a certain brunette.

"Hey." Said Gary, wearing a gray shirt with 'Don't hate cuz you ain't' on it, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hn." Grunted Paul, wearing a white dress shirt, a purple tie, gray jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hi." Said Ash and Jared, Jared wearing a black shirt with 'You just wish you were me' on it, light blue jeans, and navy blue convers.

"So….who's riding with who?" Asked Courtney once they were all outside.

"Well since there are ten people and we have three cars that seat four each that means that we will use two and a half of the car spaces." Said Paul, acting like a 'know-it-all.'

"So who wants to ride with me?" Asked Gary, receiving no replies.

"I guess I will." Said Jared dreadfully shaking his head and muttering, "Help me."

"Well I will ride with anyone but grass head." Said May, getting into Gary's Kona blue Metallic Mustang.

"Hn. I wouldn't want to ride with an animal any ways." Said Drew, smirking.

"Whose convertible is that?" Asked Misty, since a convertible is her favorite car.

"That's mine and it's a Chrysler Sebring cherry wood convertible." Said Ash, looking proud of his car.

"Well I call shot gun!" Yelled Misty, getting into the passenger's side.

"Drew, is that your red Ferrari?" Asked Courtney, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah." Replied Drew, flipping his hair while looking smug.

"Cool!" Yelled Courtney hopping into the passengers' seat.

"Okay, well bye then." Said Drew, getting into the driver's seat of his car.

"Hmmm do I want to go with Misty or Gary hmmm." Said May, having quite a hard time deciding who to ride with.

"May, you ride with Gary because I'm riding with Misty, Ash, and Paul." Said Dawn, being the last to get in Ash's car.

"What? That means I have to ride with HIM!" Yelled Leaf, pointing at Gary.

"Well at least you have me", said May, thinking ,while doing a little happy dance in her head, 'At least I don't have to ride with Grasshead.'

"True….well let's go." Said Leaf, getting into the back seat of Gary's car along with May.

(With Ash, Misty, Dawn, and Paul.)

"Don't call me Troublesome!" Dawn yelled to Paul, who was smirking with his arms crossed.

"Hn." Grunted Paul.

"Why you answ-"

"Both of you be quite or I'll hit you!" Yelled Misty, cutting off Dawn, holding her mallet of doom, her eyes looking menacing.

"Fine." Huffed Dawn, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Finally." Signed Misty, putting away her mallet of doom.

(With Gary, Leaf, May, and Jared.)

"Gary stop singing!" Yelled Leaf annoyed with Gary for blasting all of their ear drums with his horrible singing.

"But don't you love my voice?" Asked Gary.

"NO!" Yelled Leaf looking ready to kill Gary if he sings one more time.

"Umm Leaf why don't you calm down." Said May, not wanting to see the bad side of Leaf again.

"Fine…but next time I'm killing him." Said Leaf, giving Gary a death glare, while thinking 'if only looks could kill, Gary would be dead a thousand times.'

(With Drew and Courtney.)

"Hey Courtney, Sparky." Said Drew flipping his hair.

'Hi green haired boy who likes roses.'

"Hey Drew." Said Courtney. "Why do you flip your hair so much?"

"I do it self-consciously." Said Drew, flipping his hair again, receiving a roll of the eyes from Courtney.

"So any ways how have you been, Drewy?" Asked Courtney in a teasing manner.

"I've been good, Courty. How about you?" Asked Drew also in a teasing manner.

"I've been great! So how's your sister?" Asked Courtney, smiling.

"She's good. How you been holding up?" Asked Drew.

"Good, though I still miss them." Said Courtney her smile faltering while she looked down.

"I know what you mean, I miss mine every day." Said Drew.

"Oh, we're here." Said Courtney getting ready to hop out of the car when Drew stopped her.

"Wait, please don't tell anyone about the song." Asked Drew with pleading eyes.

"Only if you don't tell anyone about my nickname." Said Courtney smiling.

"Will do, now let's go." Said Drew, flipping his hair.

(With everyone inside the restaurant.)

They walked into a huge restaurant. It had tan marble floors and a light yellow color for the walls with pictures of many elegant pokemon like roselia, glameow, skitty, and wartortle; many chandeliers hung from the night sky blue ceiling. It also had many tables and a patio seating area.

"Wow, how did you guys get reservations to '_The Roselia Palace' _the only restaurant that allows Pokémon?" Asked Leaf, her eyes sparkling with amazement.

"We know the guy who owns the place." Said Ash, looking around.

"What, no way!" Said Misty. "We have been trying to get in here for the past three months."

"Ehm.. Please follow me." Said their waiter who had short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, black tuxedo pants, and black dress shoes. "Ah here we go a table for ten outside on the patio. And here are your menus." Said Becky, the waiter, handing everyone their menus.

The order everyone was sitting in is May, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Jared, Drew, and Courtney.

"Have you all decided what you'll have to drink?" Asked Becky.

"Two cokes, one water, one lemonade, and one milk please." Said May, already knowing what to order for drinks.

"We would like one coke, two waters, one dr. pepper, and one tea please." Said Drew, flipping his hair with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and can you get some water for our pokemon? Asked Courtney, having been asked by Sparky, Pikachu, Kirlia, Glaceon, Eevee, and Vaporeon.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Said Becky hurriedly leaving with a smile.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Asked Leaf, trying to start up a conversation.

"I have first period math, second period contest battle advice, third period free time, fourth period contest appeals, fifth period lunch, sixth period pokemon evolution and history, and seventh period battle/concert." Said Drew, thinking how he is going to be the best coordinator.

"I have first period battles, second period pokemon evolution and history, third period battle advice, fourth period free time, fifth period lunch, sixth period math, and seventh period battle/concert." Said Paul, knowing that for the battles he will own everyone with his strong pokemon, unlike Ash's' weak ones.

"I have first period pokemon evolution and history, second period math, third period battles, fourth period free time, fifth period lunch, sixth period battle advice, seventh period battle/concert." Said Ash, hating that he has to take math.

"I have first period battle advice, second period battles, third period free time, fourth period pokemon evolution and history, fifth period lunch, sixth period math, and seventh period battle/concert." Said Jared hating that he has math with 'Mr. Angry'.

"And I have first period math, second period pokemon evolution and history, third period free time, fourth period battle advice, fifth period lunch, sixth period battles, and seventh period battle/concert." Said Gary, not wanting to go to school, but knows he has to.

"What clas-"

"Here are your drinks." Said Becky finally returning with the drinks and interrupting Gary. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"I would li-"

_Cinderella are you really that happy._

_Cinderella are you really that lucky._

_I wanna know is your life like you dreamed._

_Here I am trying to find my way._

_I kissed so many frogs but I've never found a prince._

_I think they li-_

"Sorry!" Said May as she pulled out her red cell phone.

(In bold is what the person on the other line is saying, in regular is what May is saying.)

Hello

**Hi!** **How are you May?**

I'm great how are you….

~_Five gems lay alone in a dark, cold room_~

~_The gems; _ruby, aqua marine, sapphire, emerald, _and_ blue topaz

_are all connected, some way and somehow_~

~_They all have different stories but all the same endings_~

~Ruby, aqua marine, _and_ emerald _all share common stories, their parents were dead, gone, forever_~

Sapphire _and _blue topaz _are more fortunate than the other three gems, they had _

_everything; a family, family love, and happy endings,_

_so far….~_

Hehe another cliff hanger.

Yay! I'm so glad I finally updated this story! Sorry for the very (very) long wait.

Misty: Review please!

And tell me if you guys like the poem and chapter two!

Dawn: And you can …..well….um…. you can get a another chapter posted sooner?

Me: Yes! And I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and by favorite-ing***** this story and me as an author, Thank You so much!

*****Means I think I made that word up, so correct me if I'm wrong.

Also PM or tell me in a review if I made any mistakes. Constructed criticism is always good to get.


	3. Chapter 3: Text

(Just so everyone remembers May is on the phone speaking to someone. May is in normal text and the person is in bold.)

"I'm great! How are you Marina?"

"**I'm fantastic! Hey are you guys at your house?"**

"No, why?"

"**Where are you at?"**

"The Roselia Palace. Now answer my question!"

"**Bye!"**

"Wait no do-She hung up on me!"

And the whole time everyone else was listening to May's short conversation, sweat dropping. Their waitress already asked what they wanted, May too busy on her phone.

"May….what did Marina want?" Asked Leaf.

"Oh…she wanted to know where we were, I wonder why." May replied, going into thinking mode.

"Did she say anything about you-know-who?" Dawn asked.

"Nope." May answered, shaking her head.

"Uh….Who's Marina?" Ash decided to ask, feeling clueless.

"Our friend from when we were little." Misty answered. "Ok…enough things involving us. Can you guys tell us some things about yourselves?"

"Well…I really love to battle; I want to be a Pokémon master! Um…..uh…..I've been in a few contests before, and I don't like math." Ash said nervously, fidgeting.

"I hate contests, I excel in everything, and I train my Pokémon to be tough." Paul said, bored.

"Well, I'm an amazing co-ordinator, girls love me, my favorite flower is the rose, and I have a sister." Saying the last part Drew looked at Courtney.

"Ooh, what's she like?" May asked, though she thought he should add _I love to flip my hair and I am a cocky, arrogant jerk _to his list.

"She's amazing." Drew said proudly. "She's kind, nice, funny, and intelligent."

"How old is she?" Dawn asked.

"She's 22." Drew replied, flipping his hair.

"Oh, is she on a journey?" Leaf asked.

"No, not right now, but she was." Drew said.

"Really? Cool!" May said.

"Yeah." Said Drew. "Can we change the topic now?" **(A/N: I'm sorry I just made Drew a little OOC.)**

"Sure….so what was you guy's first Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Mine was Pikachu!" Ash said enthusiastically. Pikachu hoping onto his shoulder.

"Turtwig." Paul said. "Eevee." Gary said.

"Roselia." Drew said, flipping his hair. "Bulbasaur." Jared said, looking around.

"What were yours?" Ash asked, being the talkative person in the group.

"Mine was Piplup." Dawn said, looking at Empoleon and smiling.

"Mine was Sparky!" Courtney said enthusiastically and smiling, Sparky hoped onto her shoulder.

"Mine was Torchic." May said. "Mine was also Eevee." Leaf said, surprised that Gary and her had the same first Pokémon.

"And mine was Seel." Misty said, looking around. 'Why do I feel….watched?' She thought.

Ash noticed Misty looking around and said, "So….you guys are….friends?"

"Yes and also sisters." May said.

"What? Really? Cool!" Ash said, smiling. "I'd love to have my friends as family!"

"Yeah…..it's great." May said, her smile faltering but it quickly returned. "it's so much fun, too!"

Drew looked at May. 'What happened to make them all sisters?' He thought.

"Are you always like this?" Jared suddenly asked, staring at Courtney who hadn't said anything in a while.

Courtney was staring out a window, lost in thought. "Hey…you there?" Jared asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, hi." Courtney said, turning to face Jared. "S-sorry about that."

The guys sweat dropped and Jared said, "It's alright. But….are you always this quiet?"

Courtney smiled and shook her head, "Nope! I just…was staring out into space."

Jared was about to say something else but was interrupted by the waitress, "Here is your food."

She then handed out everyone's food. "Thanks." Everyone said, Paul grunted but bowed his head. They took their food.

The Pokémon went over to their food and began eating. While everyone, except Ash and May, slowly began eating, Ash and May were eating very quickly.

Misty looked over to Ash then to May, "They really are alike."

The guys nodded. "And I thought only Ash ate so much. Who knew there was someone else like him." Drew said, slightly smirking. "I thought ladies were supposed to be graceful."

May looked up and glared at Drew. "Oh, so you are one?" She countered, smirking.

"No, I'm just a gentleman." He said, smirking.

May crossed her arms and huffed. She thought 'Yeah right! A gentleman my foot!'.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent except for the occasional small talk.

"So….How do you guys like it here?" May asked.

"I love it here!" Ash said, smiling. "It's great!"

Paul shrugged.

Gary smirked, "It's great. And the girls love me." He then winked at Leaf.

Drew flipped his hair, "I'm with Gary."

Jared just nodded.

"So….." Gary said. "Do you guys want to do anything….say tomorrow?"

Dawn and Courtney looked at each other and smiled, "Sure."

Leaf and May gave a death glare to Dawn and Courtney. They just laughed nervously.

"We will meet at the park…around noon?" Gary continued.

Dawn nodded, "That will be fine."

"Alright, it's settled." Drew said, flipping his hair and getting up.

May was the next one to get up. "Cocky grasshead." She muttered under her breath.

"Hmm….." Drew said, looking over to May and smirking, "say something?"

"No." May said bluntly, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Leaf had silently left the group and walked into the bathroom.

(With Leaf, in her POV.)

As I was checking my hair in the bathroom mirror I had gotten a text.

I opened my phone to read the text. It said:

**To: Leaf**

**From: Unknown**

_Hello Leaf._

_You girls better watch your backs or else…..they will get stabbed…. _

_G~_

I nearly dropped my phone as I read the text; to say the least it freaked me out some. 'Maybe it means someone will betray us…?' I thought, trying to look at it in a different perspective, which did nothing.

I walked out of the bathroom and tried to look calm. I knew from this text that dad and mom were right, that people **were** after us. But I wonder…who is G? I'll tell the girls later.

(Normal POV)

"Hey Leaf!" Gary called, waving her over. "You'll have to ride back with me."

Leaf rolled her eyes. 'He seems too giddy about that.' She thought.

"Alright…Just don't try anything Oak."

Gary grinned. "And why would I Leaf? " He asked, acting innocent.

Leaf rolled her eyes again and walked past him, going to his car and standing at the passenger door.

Gary unlocked the car and was about to open Leaf's door but she had already gotten in so he walked over to the driver's side and got in.

As Gary was driving he tried to talk with Leaf but she had become fidgety which lead to her not talking much. "Leaf…What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Gary." Leaf replied as she glanced at him. He sighed and continued to drive in silence.

(With Ash, Misty, Jared, and May.)

"Ash! You idiot!" Misty yelled, narrowing her eyes at Ash. "You nearly drove this car into the water!"

"I said I was sorry Misty." Ash tried to calm Misty down. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't mean to!" Misty continued. "But it still happened!"

Jared sighed loudly, interrupting their argument. "Misty, Ash didn't mean to idiotically race that car and almost drive into a river….Though he still shouldn't of done it….He's very sorry."

Ash was nodded during Jared's little 'speech'.

Misty sighed, "Fine….I forgive Ash…..But don't ever do it again!"

"Alright, alright…I won't do it again Mist." Ash said, grinning.

Misty blushed lightly and yelled, "Don't call me Mist!"

(With Drew, Courtney, Dawn, and Paul.)

"And this is why you are troublesome." Paul said, summing up his explanation of his nickname for Dawn.

"….."Dawn stared at him in complete shock. "Just because I fell that one time doesn't mean I'm troublesome!"

"Sure it doesn't." Paul said, slightly smirking. "It just means your clumsy which leads to troublesome."

"Gah! You're hopeless Paul!" Dawn said, crossing her arms and looking out the window.

Paul smirked, "If I'm hopeless….then what are you? I know….troublesome."

Dawn huffed and continued to look out the window.

(After some time when everyone is at the girls house/apartment.)

Leaf was trying to get the guys to leave as fast as they could so she could talk to the girls.

Dawn was still a little mad at Paul, though she had gotten over most of it.

May….she was still mad at Drew or in her words "That cocky, grass headed jerk".

Misty had forgiven Ash and was enjoying her car ride. And Courtney had nothing to be mad about.

"Leaf….What are you rushing people for?" Misty asked, turning to face Leaf.

Leaf didn't say anything as she shut the door, making sure the guys had left. She walked over to the girls and motioned for them to follow her, which they did.

Once they got into Leaf's room, she shut the door and sat on the bed. Misty and Dawn sat on the floor, May sat on Leafs chair that she had brought in, and Courtney sat at Leaf's desk.

"Okay….I was rushing everyone because of this." Leaf said, holding out her phone, showing the text message.

"From….G?" Dawn muttered her eyes wide from what the text read, like all the other girls eyes were. "So…dad and mom were right about people being after us."

Misty grabbed Leaf's phone and tried to trace the number, which proved futile. "They are good, I can't trace the number." She muttered. "What if the guy I saw following me was one of them? He could have easily gotten me."

"There's no way he could have gotten you Misty." Courtney said. "You're way faster than they ever could be plus you had your Pokémon with you."

Misty smiled. "True." She said. "Though I still worry that they may attack us during school, we can't reveal what we are to the whole school."

Dawn nodded. "That's also true." She said, getting up. "But….They wouldn't try and risk getting caught by attacking us during school, right?"

"But…what if they could…you know, erase people's memories? Then we would be dead." May said, sighing quietly.

Leaf flopped back on her bed and sighed. "This isn't good." She said. "We should train harder just in case what May said happens."

Misty nodded, sitting on the side of Leaf's bed. "Good idea Leaf." She said, smiling softly. "You should start training now."

Leaf looked at Misty, "What? Why only me?"

"Because you quit training earlier than the rest of us." Misty said, smirking evilly

"B-but I had a reason." Leaf defended. "I didn't need it."

Misty laughed, "You needed it the most! You just gave up."

"I did not!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You did too now get ready, we start training..….Now!" Misty said, smirking.

Leaf sighed, knowing she had lost. Leaf got her training clothes, which consisted of a black tank-top, black shorts, and black boots tat reach her knees, changing into them and running to the training room.

The training room had black walls and gray carpet. It had weighs, a swimming pool, climbing, archery, a small ranger to practice shooting, and a room just for practicing escaping/entering rooms/places with lasers and other security objects.

Misty was already there, a grin on her face. "Almost late Leaf~" She said in an almost sing song voice.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Just tell me what torture I have to start with?"

"The lasers." Misty said, smiling.

Leaf sighed went into the room to train.

(After two hours of none stop training with Misty.)

"Please! I'm begging you!" Leaf begged, leaning against one of the walls. "Stop this torture!"

Misty sighed. "Fine." She said. "But I'm training you tomorrow for three hours."

Leaf groaned and went to take a shower.

(With the other girls.)

May laughed as she saw go to train with Misty. "I almost feel bad for her."

Dawn nodded, smiling. "Yeah…I know what you mean."

Courtney nodded, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey….What if she comes for us next?"

"Then….May goes first!" Dawn said, smiling.

"What? No way! Dawn you go first!" May said, smiling.

Leaf ran into the room and jumped over the bed, hiding behind it.

Misty walked in and smirked. "Leaf~" She said in a sing song voice. "You can't hide from your fate forever~"

Leaf gulped as she got up. "But I can run!" She said, running into May's room, then Misty's, and then into the living room, Misty following her.

"Um….Is she going to be okay?" Courtney asked, sweat dropping.

May shrugged. "Misty won't hurt her _too _badly." She said, smiling.

Dawn nodded before she ran out of the room and came back, dragging Leaf with her. "Misty! Come on!"

Leaf jumped on her bed and grabbed a pillow. "She can't get me now that demoness." She muttered, holding the pillow to her chest for dear life.

May and Courtney chuckled at what Leaf said as Misty walked in the room. Misty turned to Dawn and asked, "Why do you need us? I was just about to get Leaf!"

"Well…..We need a plan." Dawn said, leaning against the wall beside Leaf's bed.

"A plan? For….?" May asked, tilting her head.

"A plan for if we get attacked tomorrow when we are with the guys!" Dawn said, getting up.

Misty caught on and walked to the middle of the room. "Dawn's right." She said. "We need to make sure we can fight these people off while keeping what we are a secret from the guys plus bystanders."

"So….How are we going to do that?" Leaf asked.

"Simple." Dawn said, walking to stand next to Misty. "We use our Pokémon. Since they are of high levels and strong we won't have to show anyone what we are."

"But….What if they kidnap out Pokémon?" Courtney asked.

"Then we will have to result in using **them**." Dawn replied, smirking.

Leaf looked up, her eyes a little wide. "Y-you can't really believe we could use _them_ without people wondering!"

Dawn continued to smirk as she said, "They won't remember it. We can use _him _to erase their memories."

"But…what if _he _doesn't or can't do that?" Courtney asked.

"Then…..Well that won't happen so we don't need to worry!" Dawn said, her smirk faltering.

"Anyways….We have a plan so were should get to bed before I make all of you train for five hours Sunday." Misty said, smirking evilly.

The rest of the girls gulped before they ran into their rooms and got changed. Misty smiled to herself as she went to her own room and got ready.

(With Leaf.)

'Misty nearly killed me during training! I swear that was her goal.' Leaf thought, sighing as she looked up at her ceiling, playing with her wet hair. Leaf sat up and sighed. "Why…Why do I feel like…I know them from somewhere?" She muttered.

Leaf eventually shrugged the feeling off and fell asleep.

(With May.)

"That grass-headed jerk…" May mumbled, smiling. "He can be less…of a jerk sometimes." She was twirling a red rose between her fingers that she had gotten from Drew before he was kicked out by Leaf.

May gently put the rose back into the vase she had for it. She went to her bed and fell asleep, smiling.

(With Dawn.)

"Why would I be troublesome?" Dawn muttered, looking out her balcony window. "I mean just because I fell that one time right in front of everyone because of nothing doesn't mean I'm troublesome!"

Dawn sighed and went to her bed. "I'll get him tomorrow." She muttered, falling asleep.

(With Misty.)

"Mist?" Misty muttered. "That's odd how he suddenly started calling me that."

Misty was leaning against the wall next to her bed. "I wonder why he decided to call me Mist."

She shrugged it off after a few minutes and went to sleep.

(With Courtney.)

"At least he remembered me." Courtney muttered, standing on her balcony, looking up at the stars and the full moon. "But….We can't really keep it a secret for much longer."

Courtney sighed quietly and walked back into her room, closing and locking her balcony door. She walked to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

(The next morning.)

"Leaf! May! Dawn! Courtney!" Misty yelled from her bathroom, waking the said girls up.

Dawn ran past Misty's room as she ran downstairs to cook breakfast. After some time Courtney ran down to help Dawn.

May and Leaf were taking showers and Misty was brushing her teeth.

Misty rolled her eyes. "They never change." She muttered. Misty then took a shower.

Dawn and Courtney were making pancakes, bacon, and waffles. "Okay so…Leaf wanted hers with chocolate chips right?" Courtney asked.

Dawn nodded. "And Misty wanted hers with blueberries right?"

"Yeah." Courtney said.

Dawn and Courtney then got the food ready before they ran upstairs to get ready while Misty, May and Leaf went downstairs to eat.

(Once everyone was ready.)

Misty was in a yellow tank-top, jean shorts, and yellow/red tennis shoes. May was in a red tank-top with a black jacket, black jean shorts, and red/black tennis shoes. Leaf was in a green tank-top, a green skirt with black shorts underneath, and green flip-flops. Courtney was in a red halter-top, a black skirt with black shorts underneath, and red flip-flops.

"Dawn! Hurry up!" Misty yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dawn said, running down the stairs, brushing her hair. She was wearing a navy blue halter-top, a black skirt with black shorts underneath, and navy blue flip-flops.

Misty sighed. "You always take forever." She said. "Now we might just barely make it. Barely."

Dawn was ignoring Misty as she looked at herself in a nearby mirror.

"Dawn!" Misty yelled, startling Dawn. She made sure her hair looked perfect before she walked out the door.

May and Leaf soon followed Dawn out the door. Misty and Courtney locked the door before getting into their own separate cars.

Dawn has a navy blue 2005 Honda NSX-R.

Misty has a teal blue Motorcycle.

Leaf has a forest-green Camaro.

May has a red Chevrolet Corvette.

Courtney has a red Toyota Convertible with the top down.

(Once the girls get to the park.)

The girls parked their cars/motorcycle and walked around the park, looking for the guys.

"Hey!" Leaf said, pointing to the lake. "Isn't that them?"

Dawn and Misty squinted their eyes but then nodded.

The girls walk over to the lake where the guys were sitting or standing near the water. (Ash and Jared were sitting the rest were standing.)

"Hey guys!" The girls said, smiling. The Paul, Gary, and Drew turned around and waved; Ash and Jared got up then waved.

Ash was wearing a white and red T-shirt with a smiley face on it with the words 'Smiles keep the negatives away' on it below the smiley face, navy blue faded jeans, and red converse.

Paul was wearing a black T-shirt with the words 'Touch Me and Die' written on them, a black hoddie, black jeans, and purple converse.

Gary was wearing a gray T-shirt with the words 'I'm too Sexy for My Shirt' written on it, a black hoddie, navy blue ripped jeans, and black converse.

Drew was wearing a dark green T-shirt with a rose on it, a green hoddie, navy blue jeans, and green/black converse.

Jared was wearing a black T-shirt with a black wolf on it, navy blue ripped jeans, and dark blue converse.

Leaf read Gary's shirt and shook her head, walking over to May and Drew to see May smile happily. Leaf sighed quietly, wishing that she could be like May, to be able to smile happily.

Misty shook her head and whacked Ash in the head. "Ow!" He muttered, rubbing the place where she hit him. "What was that for?"

"For being….you." Misty said quietly. She was looking away from him to hide a small smile that was creeping up on her. She thought his shirt was…different to say the least and that it fit him pretty good even though she had just met him, she thought she knew him enough to say/think that.

Ash looked at Misty like she was crazy then he saw the smile she sucked at hiding and he smiled himself. "You're smiling!" He said as he turned Misty around so she faced him.

"So what? Am I not allowed to smile?" Misty retorted, trying to keep her tough girl façade up though most of it wasn't a façade.

"You are. It's just….I haven't seen you smile before." Ash said, being the dense idiot he is. "You look pretty when you smile."

Misty glanced at Ash as she blushed at his compliment. She hit him again as she said, "Don't say things like that you dense idiot." She had a small smile on her face.

"Uh-huh." Dawn said as she poked Paul in the shoulder, smiling. "Looks like I'm gonna die." She giggled when Paul glared at her.

"If you keep being troublesome, you will die." Paul said after a few seconds, smirking. Dawn narrowed her eyes at Paul and shoved him in the shoulder as she said, "I'm not troublesome!"

Paul rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Of course you're not." He said sarcastically.

"They're so cute!" Courtney said as she smiled softly. She was talking about wolves since she saw Jared's shirt.

Jared grinned slightly as he said, "Heh, they're also strong and fierce. Like me."

"Sure…." Courtney said as she chuckled.

Just then they all heard screams coming from the north part of the park.

"What the….?" They all muttered in unison as people were screaming and running toward the south part of the park.

Dawn, Misty, Leaf, May, and Courtney all looked at each other and took off running in the direction of the screams. All of them thinking, '_It can't be them, could it?'_

Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary, and Jared shared a look between themselves and secretly followed the girls, Pokéballs and weapons ready. Drew and Paul carrying guns, Ash carrying a bow and arrows, Gary carrying a throwing knife and a gun, and Jared carrying twin sais, both black as night. The guys pulled black masks on, all of their masks looking the same; all black and have no shape.

On their way to the north part of the park, the girls put on masks [1]. Dawn's and Leafs were close to the same, both being in the shape of a cat and also black. May and Courtney's were close to the same also, theirs being black and in the shape of a flames. Misty's was in the shape of waves and was also black. Once the girls got to the north part of the part, they gasped. For fight in front of them was a black Mightyena and a black Lugia, obviously shadow Pokémon, but with them stood two people in black, guns and knives in their hands.

Misty cursed under her breath and pulled out a dark blue Pokéball. She threw the Pokéball and out came a Suicune. The others did the same; May bringing out her Blaziken, not thinking she needed a legendary since Blaziken was strong, Dawn bringing out her Empoleon, also thinking she didn't need a legendary, Leaf bringing out her Shaymin, and Courtney bringing out her Darkrai. They also took out some weapons of their own; Leaf having a bow and arrows, Misty having a whip with spikes on the end of it, Dawn having twin sais, both of their hilts as black as night, May having two daggers, both of their hilts as black as night also, and Courtney having a sword, the hilt also black as night.

"Suicune, use Mist!" Misty said as Suicune used a move called Mist which surrounded the foe in a blinding mist and shot ice shards at the foe while they are blinded. The mist surrounded both the shadow Pokémon. The two men got their guns up; one aimed at Misty and the other aimed at Leaf.

The guys got there right as a scream echoed throughout the north part of the park. The scream sounded like bloody murder. Gary was held back by Ash and Drew as he whispered, "Leaf…."

* * *

Hey everyone!~

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm so sorry for the really long wait on this update.

[1] Dawn's and Leafs masks look kind of like the cat one, but black:

.com/download/116282861/Naruto_Ep54_ANBU_Masks_by_


	4. Chapter 4: Help!

I'm so so so sorry for not updating quicker! A lot of things have happened this summer and school year that I wasn't able to post. I'm really, really sorry!

**Question: Are you guys able to follow this story or is it really really confusing? Please comment, I need your opinions!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just the OC's and the plot~ Enjoy this really really late chapter!

* * *

Recap: _The guys got there right as a scream echoed throughout the north part of the park. The scream sounded like bloody murder. Gary was held back by Ash and Drew as he whispered, "Leaf…."_

"Leaf!" Was heard multiple times as the guys stopped dead in their tracks. They didn't know what to do, other than hold back a wide eyed Gary. You could tell that he was angry just by looking into his eyes. The guys, excluding Gary, had confused looks on their faces. They were confused as to why the girls didn't even move an inch when the shot was heard and Leaf screamed. It was almost like they were totally different people, people who didn't care what so ever. Though, behind the masks, the girls were biting their lips and wishing, hoping, praying that Leaf was fine.

The aforementioned girl seemed to be lying, still, on the ground. A puddle of red liquid underneath her, slowly soaking her clothes with the red substance. Her blood. But…she was only shot at once…why would there be so much blood, unless…. Dawn blinked her eyes to stop the tears and ran over to Leaf's fallen body. She didn't want to face the fact that Leaf could be, or is, dead. She just wouldn't believe it. Dawn shook the lifeless girl's shoulder, trying to wake her up. She had to see those pure blue eyes once more.…

That's when it happened. A bright flash of green light covered the whole area, blinding everyone for a few moments. After the flash disappeared, the two shadow Pokemon were released from their hold and they transported away. Back to where they came from. Dawn looked down at Leaf's still, cold body. She noticed something….something that wasn't there a moment ago. Leaf's faint heartbeat. "Leaf…." Dawn whispered as she put her weapons back in their hidden spots (the weapons could reduce in size by a device connected to them and the girls kept them and the masks in a punch on their upper thighs). She then picked Leaf up, the girl being easy to carry because she was light. The girls had also put their weapons away but kept their masks on. They knew the guys knew that the girl in Dawn's arms was Leaf and that the guys probably knew who they were….but they still hoped that the guys were as dense as Ash and _didn't _know. They could only hope.

'_When those two men brought the guns out, I swore we were going to have to be careful. But d*mn it! I hadn't been hard enough on Leaf during training and now she got shot! This is all my fault! And to top it off, the guys know we aren't normal now! This was not supposed to happen! We were just supposed to protect them secretly, not let them know!_' Misty thought to herself, gritting her teeth as she criticized and blamed herself for what happened to Leaf. She was always so hard on herself. Always pushing herself to do better. She, being the oldest of the girls, thought it was her responsibility to protect them. And now that Leaf was hurt, she thought she had failed. She rushed over to Dawn and gently took Leaf from her arms and carried her(princess style). She would do all that she could to save Leaf, no matter what it took.

May and Courtney stood back, their eyes widened in shock. They had been trained for this yes, but to see your sister get shot right in front of you was horrid. They were still in shock it seemed. That was, until they were electrocuted and shot with a small flame of fire. They turned their heads to see their Pokémon, Sparky, Blaziken and Darkrai, looking at them as if to say '_Don't just stand their idiots, go and help Leaf!_' And that's just what they did. May and Courtney ran over to Misty, who had a little frantic Dawn walking next to her, and started to walk with them. They were walking towards the guys when all of a sudden a light appeared and blinded them, again. But this time this light was pure black. It was ominous and dark. Like something was lurking it just waiting to come out and attack.

"Leader…" Courtney whispered as someone stepped out of the light in a black suite and a black tie. He had brown hair that was combed back and he was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He didn't seem too happy by the stern expression upon his face.

"Hello girls." He spoke firmly and confidentially stepped forward and looked over at Misty, or more precise at the unconscious girl in her arms. "I will take her to the base's hospital." He nodded slightly at Misty, non-verbally telling her to give him Leaf. She nodded back and reluctantly gave him Leaf. Before he picked up Leaf, he gave Dawn a letter. He then picked her up, quickly said his fare well and left in the same black light he had come in. The girls whispered their own fare wells to their leader before turning to Dawn. Begging her with their eyes to open the letter.

Dawn opened the letter and began reading it aloud.

"Dear girls, I am sending a personal trainer to train you guys. I saw what happened earlier with Leaf and I must ask. Have you guys been slacking off training?" At this the girls nervously sweat dropped but nodded for Dawn to continue. "Anyways, I still need you girls to protect your secrets. We have received even more threats, but this time from a new organization, Kokushibyou. We checked our data bases and have found some information on them, but not very much. It seems that Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic have come together and created this group with the help of another organization, Shi.

I trust that you will work even harder in completing this mission. Fare well for now girls.

(P.S. I have set up an automatic invisible shield on the necklaces I gave to you last Christmas. Thought they were just for the looks, huh girls?

Leader N.)"

Dawn glanced down at the blue topaz on a silver chain necklace around her neck. She knew what he meant by 'invisible shield'. It wasn't really a shield to protect them but to hide the fact that they are there. They had learned about that a few years ago while he was training them. She never had suspected to have one on a necklace that was just given to her. But looking back at it, Dawn though she shouldn't of known at least something was off with the necklace. The leader had never given them something like that before so why would he do it one time?

Dawn was also perplexed. The guys had known Leaf had been shot, and it wasn't because of her scream because her voice was changed while in the mask. It helped hide their identity. Anyways, she wondered how exactly the guys had known. _There is something they aren't letting us know….Oh sh*t!_ Dawn looked back up and called back her Pokémon before rushing off into the nearby trees. Her eyes were wide with realization.

(Paul's POV)

'_How the hell could we of not known these guys were here? How are we supposed to do our job if we suck? I mean, I don't but the rest of them I don't know about….And, how did the girls just vanish like that? Command must not have told us everything about these girls. Why are they being targeted in the first place? They seem like normal teenage girls. And that girl….Lia? No…um…Leaf? Yea Leaf. I wonder if she will live. She kind of has to or we will have to report back to headquarters and say this mission was a fail_.' I thought, getting up and walking forward. I wasn't going to just sit here like an idiot. But, I didn't have much to go on. We only saw the girls for a few seconds before they just….vanished. "Something that keeps someone hidden…Hm…." I muttered, frowning in irritation. '_I know we learned about this, it was typical equipment that we used during missions. But the name…it escapes me_.' I sighed and glanced at the guys. Drew seemed to be thinking, standing a little ways away from all of us. He also looked…troubled? Hn. Ash…he seemed to be still in shock, same with Gary. Though, Gary was also pissed off. Jared….the newest member to our team. I can't read him that well but he looks worried…. For Leaf or something else…..?

(Normal POV)

Misty had run off after Dawn and May and Courtney had stayed there, watching the guys from inside the shield. Something was off about all of this. The girl's mission was supposed to be easy; find out what the organizations wanted with them. Yes, they knew people were after them and they knew the people had reasons. Those reasons were unknown but yet they needed to know them. It can't be because of their secret, something they can't tell….could it? It was a possibility but not high. It had to be something the girls didn't even know about themselves…..Could it involve their pasts? Most of the girl's _didn't _know their pasts. They could only remember fragments of it, not full memories.

"May…What do we do now? We can't just shut off this shield but I think Dawn wants to be alone." Courtney asked in a hushed tone. It was a tender time for them, even if Leaf being with their Leader was reassuring. The guys probably knew something was up and would want to know. There isn't anything they could say that could cover up this. It's not like they could say they ran off into the forest because the guys **saw** them in the shield. Even if it was only for a few moments it was long enough for the guys to get suspicious. "We should return our Pokémon and wait for Dawn and Misty to come back?" May suggested, pulling out a Pokéball and returning Blaziken. He was enveloped in a red light before he was carried into the Pokéball by the light.

Courtney nodded in agreement and returned her Darkrai, the same thing happening to him as it did to Blaziken. Sparky hopped onto her should and they waited nervously.

(With Dawn)

'I can't….I can't let them know. If they found out, we will be screwed. No one is supposed to know but us. Yet thy broke through our barrier and saw into our hearts! They saw what were really were, the whole of our being!' Dawn thought as she ran deeper into the trees, heading to the forest that was on the other side of a clearing not too far ahead. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes as she ran, some slipping through and falling onto the cold ground. She winched slightly as she tripped over a tree root and hit her head on a nearby rock. Her eyes slowly began closing as footsteps were heard, closing in on her. Her cellphone lay a few inches away from her, flipped open onto a text she had received.

**To: Dawn**

**From: Unknown**

_We told you girls to watch out, now one of you is gone._

_Guess what sweetheart….You're next!_

_G~_

* * *

That same time, all the guys received a text. One that made their jaws drop and their eyes widen. One that sent a slight chill down all their backs.

**To: Spies**

**From: Us**

_Run little boys run, before it's too late. Before they all_ die.

_C~_


	5. Author's Note

I have a few questions to ask you all, so please bear with me. I feel that my stories are not good enough and so I have created this author's note to get some feedback from my readers.

**Questions:**

Should I redo this entire story, change every chapter, and make it better? Or should I just leave it how it is and continue it?

If I should change it, do you have any comments as to what you want in the new version?

How to you like the OC's? Do they help the story or are they just a nuisance?

Have I gone to fast with the plot? Did I move too quickly with the story?

Does the story make sense?

Please leave any and all comments, feedback, ideas, etc. that you may have!

Thank you all very much!~


End file.
